memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Harris
(2355-2359), chief medical officer, (2360-2371) |Assign=chief medical officer, Starbase 74 (2371-present), chief medical officer, (2390-present) |Occupation=Starfleet officer |Serial number= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Julia Harris in 2371 }} Julia Harris is a female Human who is a doctor in Starfleet. Julia is the former lover of Typhuss James Halliwell. Julia is the descendant of American actress, film director, and producer Jennifer Aniston. Julia shared a striking resemblance to Rachel Dunway. Early life Julia Harris was born in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles on November 15th, in 2336 on Earth to John Harris and Nancy Harris. Starfleet Academy Julia entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Julia took classes to become a chief medical officer as well as a bridge officer. Julia also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Julia took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. Julia also took classes such as Forensic Psychology , Basic Warp Design , Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. During her time at Starfleet Academy, Julia meet Typhuss James Halliwell in 2350. In 2354, Julia graduated from Starfleet Academy. Starfleet career The USS California In 2355, Julia served on the , a starship as chief medical officer with the rank of Lieutenant. Julia served on the California from 2355 to 2359. The USS Kansas In 2360, Julia served on the , a starship as chief medical officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Julia served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. In 2371 the USS Kansas's mission was to meet the USS Yorktown at Deep Space 9 for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s mission of exploration. While at DS9 Captain Walker received his final orders via Commander Benjamin Sisko. The standing orders were primarily exploration and the Kansas was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Walker relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. Two weeks later the Kansas came under attack from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of her long range shuttles. The Kansas managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar. Due to extensive damage on the star drive section, Captain Walker gave the order to return to the wormhole. The Kansas arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pylons Commander Sisko agreed. Walker gave his report to Starfleet Command via subspace. Later career In 2371, Julia was promoted to Commander and was assigned to Starbase 74 as chief medical officer. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Shortly after Typhuss's divorce from Samantha Carter, Julia ran into her old friend Typhuss James Halliwell. Julia told Typhuss she was in love with him. Typhuss told Julia that he was in love with her too. Julia took Typhuss to her apartment and had some wine with him. Julia kissed Typhuss on the lips and took him to her bedroom and had sex with him. That night they became lovers and started dating. Seven months later they broke up. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Doctors Category:Harris family Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:USS Athena (NCC-3109) personnel Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests